Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 4 \\ 9 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 9 \\ 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$